


Bodie's Night

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Sex Is Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Bodie picks up an amazingly desirable bloke at the pub and plans a night of fun.





	Bodie's Night

  
Bodie's gaze lit on that lean body and he didn't move for five minutes. The bloke was slouched against the polished wooden bar, positively radiating sex with every breath. Bodie licked his lips and enjoyed the view.

Hips canted forward, elbow on the wooden counter, the fellow casually sipped amber liquid from a glass as he glanced around the room, a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Bodie took in the oh-so-tight worn denim that hugged a delectable package. The simple white tee was also ridiculously tight, and from where he sat, Bodie could see the peak of a nipple. God, he had to have this man. No matter the cost.

Bodie rose, tossed back the last sip of his single malt and strolled forward.

"Buy you a drink?" Bodie asked, leaning next to the man. He took in the clear green eyes that sparkled when he offered.

"Yeah. Scotch, please."

 _Oh, nice voice. Deep, husky, cocky._ Bodie tossed a fiver on the bar. "You are positively delicious."

A quick, self-conscious smile before the cockiness returned. Bodie liked that. He was gorgeous, but he wasn't quite as sure of himself as he let on. Bodie appreciated a bit of modesty in a man. Couldn't have too much arrogance. Ruined the fun.

"Thanks." The man picked up his newly-refilled glass. "And thanks for the drink."

"My pleasure," Bodie purred, moving closer. "My extreme pleasure. If you fancy a trip to the stars."

Another smile, and Bodie knew he was lost. God, the entire package was perfection. Tumbled curls, snapping eyes, tight body. He could come at this moment just from dreaming. Bodie chuckled.

"I'm Bodie."

"You may call me Ray."

"Shall we dispense with the formalities first?" Bodie asked.

"Yes, let's." Ray grinned. "Five."

"Five?" Bodie almost choked on the alcohol. He quickly recovered. "Three."

"This is not a negotiation."

Bodie raised an eyebrow. Certainly now oozed from Ray. Bodie carefully examined him, slowly letting Ray see him take in each and every inch from the top of his head down his chest to his crotch. Bodie took his time in perusing that particular part of Ray's anatomy before he moved down slender legs to the red trainers. Only on this man did such an outrageous pair of shoes not look ridiculous. On Ray, they made Bodie even more aroused. And even more determined to have him.

"Three and a half," Bodie offered.

"Four."

"Until dawn?"

Ray's brow furrowed. "Nine hours? I don't know..."

"Three and three-quarters."

"Four," Ray repeated.

"Done."

"Cash. In advance, mind."

"Bastard." That earned him another cocky grin and his insides kicked. Ray was his! For tonight, and for nine whole hours. To do with as he wished. A man could live a lifetime in nine hours. Bodie nodded to seal the deal. "Turn round."

Ray let out a chuckle and casually turned towards the bar, resting on his elbows and thrusting out his backside. Bodie's mouth went dry. The blue material clung to Ray's buttocks so seductively that it took all of Bodie's will-power to keep his hands to himself. Still, they shook ever so slightly with anticipation as he brought his glass up and took a careful sip of his drink. His eyes couldn't help but dwell on the view.

The colourful beaded belt Ray wore accentuated his thin waist, creating a line of demarcation between his lithe back and his beckoning arse. Only a man such as Ray could get away with wearing something just a touch--feminine, and yet be so damned masculine wearing it. It only heightened his exotic beauty. Bodie swore to himself right there that before the night was over, that belt would be around Ray's wrists while his cock was deep in his prize.

"Seen enough?" Ray asked, his words dragging Bodie's gaze upwards.

"Oh, not by a long shot," Bodie said huskily. "But I'll soon remedy that."

Ray gave Bodie a smile that clearly said that he deserved every second of Bodie's admiration. "Cash first, old son."

"Bit of a taste in the loo?"

With a slight widening of his eyes, Ray glared. "Not on your life. You want that sort, get one of those poxy lads over there to do you for twenty quid."

"Sorry," Bodie blurted out. "No offence."

"I'm well above that sort," Ray said haughtily.

Bodie had to admire the bloke's nerve. Most of his sort weren't so picky about where the action took place, and he would have liked a bit of a preview to take off the edge, but not this one. He was definitely a cut above the rest. Bodie was more pleased with his choice as each moment passed. "Over here, then."

"Right."

The men picked up their drinks, and Bodie led the way. At a vacant table, he set his glass down and slid onto a chair. He discreetly counted the proper sum, tightly rolled the bills into a cylinder and turned to Ray. He held out his hand and when they shook on it, Ray deftly palmed the money. When he slipped the not-insubstantial roll into his front jeans' pocket, Bodie watched with admiration. He had no clue how the man managed to get that wad of cash into jeans that didn't seem to have a spare centimetre. They were so tight Bodie doubted he could have slipped a finger in. But he would be more than willing to try.

Looking up, Bodie nodded. Ray grinned and said, "Royal Arms. Fifteen minutes. Tell the desk clerk you're a guest of Mr Shakespeare." Bodie nodded again and Ray turned to leave. He paused, glancing over his shoulder, clearly showing Bodie his assets with delight. "And don't forget to pay the room bill. In advance."

Bodie watched that desirable body saunter away. Good God, The Royal Arms. Not only had he just paid three hundred and fifty pounds for a man's body, now he would have to fork over another hundred pounds for some posh room. Bemused for a moment, Bodie finally let the humour of the situation wash over him. Apparently, this one didn't settle for loos or back rooms or alleys. It was first class all the way. But Bodie didn't begrudge Ray his lofty ideals. Bodie deserved the best himself. As he rose and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror behind the bar, he knew he was a handsome devil.

"Takes one to know one," he muttered.

With a smirk at his own wry sense of humour, Bodie hurried into the night. As he strode quickly towards the hotel, he thought about his evening. It was turning out fabulously. Not only would he have Ray at his beck and call for the entire night, he also had the immense satisfaction of knowing that the cash Ray had slipped in his pocket--cash Bodie would never see again--had come from their joint funds rather than his own personal stash.

Last time Bodie wanted to play, he'd used two hundred pounds of his own money to pay his lover for a night's amusement. To his chagrin, Ray had refused to return the cash the next morning. The sodding bastard felt it his due, and he'd had the bollocks to keep Bodie's hard-earned cash to buy a new carburettor for that wreck of a motorcycle he insisted on moving every time Cowley assigned them a new home. The idea that he'd put one over on Ray made things even better. With a satisfied laugh, Bodie trotted up the steps to the hotel and thanked the doorman who held the door as he passed by.

It was going to be an excellent night.

\-- THE END --


End file.
